Lockdown
by HazardTape
Summary: A mysterious contaminant puts the ship in emergency lockdown, and the bridge crew start taking a more than friendly interest in each other. As the crew's reactions reach critical mass, the actual cause of the uproar is revealed. M for a reason. Srsly.
1. A man and his ship

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters, the ship, and everything else worth owning. We just enjoy them in our own twisted way._

_**A/N:** This masterpiece contains adult themes throughout. We're not saying it again._

* * *

The _Enterprise_ was exploring a Class J nebula, and the ship held position right outside its rather beautiful giant swirls of purples and blues. But even with the exciting view, the bridge was pretty quiet while the ship collected data on the makeup of the nebular gas, and the computer reported on any potentially useful components. Class J nebulae were known for containing deuterium. (Their other claim to fame, which the Captain hoped would not be an issue, was their ability to contain a warp core explosion.) So while the nebula was pretty, the computer searched ploddingly for items of interest and the crew sat back and waited. The only action was a busted console; engineering was called and Scotty himself - along with another engineer - came up to work on it.

With a healthy, happy crew and no emergencies underway, Bones was bored stiff, so he was on the bridge, nagging Jim about his diet. He was explaining how he'd programmed the protein resequencers to give the Captain nothing but salad, when an ear-splitting klaxon turned the bridge into controlled chaos.

"Warning. Airborne impurity. Locking down bridge."

Chekov's voice rang out, "Captain, navigation is offline." The bridge crew watched in fascinated horror as the ship drifted into the nebula, the gas surrounding them and filling the viewscreen.

Uhura's melodic voice chimed in, "Intraship communications are offline, too."

Ensign Sherlock, a previously unremarkable science officer, stated the obvious. "Captain, we cannot speak to anyone outside this room, and we can't control the ship...We're entering the nebula."

First things first. Jim asked, "What about the air, can we survive in here?"

Spock was on top of it, of course. "Affirmative. While we cannot surmise the condition of the crew throughout the ship, we on the bridge are safe. When the computer initiated bridge lockdown, it began recycling our air." There was a dramatic pause before the Vulcan summarized. "In essence, we are sealed in."

Jim added a summary of his own. "Great."

He was immensely grateful that Scotty had come in person to fix the broken console. At the time, Jim had wondered about the Chief Engineer reporting for such a dumb repair, but then he noticed the other engineer with him was Gaila, his luscious Orion old flame. Scott was probably chasing her tail and looking for every possible reason to get down on the deck and under something with her. For whatever reason, the Captain was glad he was around. Scotty, Spock and Kirk set to work trying to figure a way out, so they could save the rest of their ship.

Gaila got out from under the console to catch her breath and stretch for a bit. The illumination on the bridge had been reduced to the amber of standby lighting, probably to conserve the backup cells. Still, she noticed that there was sighing and ogling and surreptitious uncomfortable fidgeting going on all over the bridge. _You'd think they'd all been given a dose of pheromones_, Gaila thought; she could even smell it. Then it hit her.

_It's me_, she thought. It occurred to her that she had been a bit…cavalier with her meds. And she _had_ been warned about being extra careful now that she was working in a closed environment…and now it was _really_ closed…

She could shut herself in the head, but the damage had been done. With nothing to do but wait out the lockdown, the bridge crew would normally relax into a professional kind of banter while keeping an ear open for further emergency issues. The banter was taking on a suggestive quality which was - actually, kind of fun.

Gaila sidled toward the starboard exit, which unfortunately had been sealed just after Mr. Scott entered the bridge. _Maybe I'll just try to lay low and hope we stand down soon_, she thought, just before she felt a hand on her arm. She jumped and turned to find her ex-roomie Nyota trying to get her attention.

"Oh, Ny!" Gaila whispered. "I think something's gone wrong with – "

"Tell me later," interrupted Nyota with a conspiratorial grin. "I need your help with something really, really important."

"What?" asked her friend, interested in spite of herself. She was starting to feel – distracted.

"Do you think there's a snowball's chance in hell that Kirk would do both of us at the same time?"

The Orion girl stared at Nyota for a moment, not aghast, but impressed. Who knew such a fantasy lurked in that prim little brain? They both turned, slowly, to consider their victim, who was swinging the command chair a little, chin on his fist, gazing at the viewscreen, lost in some extremely pleasant thought. Gaila could see the bulge in his pants from here.

"Which end do you want?" she asked and Nyota giggled.

"I think it's only fair I get to fuck him," she said. "You've done him already."

"In sooooo many ways," murmured Gaila. "Okay, here's what we'll do…"

Jim Kirk was indeed lost in thought; he was recalling the first time he saw Nyota, in the Shipyard Bar. He'd fantasized so often about how that might have turned out, had he not been so cocky with that oversized cadet.

He had reached the part of his fantasy where he lifted her up onto the bar and went down on her in front of all the customers when he felt hands on both of his arms. He looked up to see the object of his desire, along with the object of his previous desire, Gaila. Whom he had exploited in order to finagle his victory over the Kobayashi Maru.

"Ladies," he said and gulped. The last time he'd seen Gaila she'd offered to demonstrate Orion techniques for rendering a man a eunuch. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a situation, sir," said Nyota quietly. "We need to talk to you, as privately as possible. Can you come over to the forward tactical display?"

"Um, okay…" He figured they couldn't gut him and leave him bleeding on the bridge, not with an emergency lockdown in place. They each took an arm and led him around behind the panel, where, on cue, Nyota sank down on her knees as though in a faint.

Jim knelt down before her, suddenly concerned, and he got a glimpse of a wicked grin before she wrapped her arms around his neck and her tongue around his, pushing him down and lying on top of him, out of sight of the command pit. It didn't even occur to him to protest, verbally or otherwise; he was too busy thanking every god in the pantheon.

He pushed his hands up under her tunic as she ground her hips down on him; his fingers stroked over the satin of her bra, feeling her nipples swelling under the soft fabric. Gripping him with her knees, she broke the kiss long enough to peel her tunic off entirely, treating him for the second time to a view of her creamy brown skin and demure white underwear.

"Come on," he whispered. "Let me see 'em."

He thought he was hallucinating when she put her hands on her hips and another pair of hands appeared, unhooking the bra and slipping it off her arms, dropping it on the floor. Green hands. _So that's where Gaila went_, he realized, and he felt her slight weight come to rest on his thighs, right behind where Nyota's ass was snuggling against his cock.

Green hands came around Nyota's waist, slid up under her breasts, as Gaila peeked over her friend's shoulder at Jim. "Want these, Jim baby?" she murmured and he watched as, unbelievably, green fingers curved up to cup brown flesh, squeezing gently, brushing long red nails over the nipples so that Nyota tilted her head back and moaned.

He had already forgotten the question. Gaila laughed and Nyota gazed drunkenly at Jim, and he sat up and forward, both girls leaning back, until his mouth could reach Nyota's breasts and shove Gaila's hand aside, to take a hard nipple in his mouth and lick and suck, listening to Nyota groaning and Gaila squealing with glee. Gaila's hands came up to hold his head against Nyota and Jim's arms reached around them both to get a grip on Gaila's behind.

Jim teased Nyota's breasts for as long as he could stand it – not long, really – and then he lay back down and reached for his fly. Nyota got there first and pulled his pants open, lifted herself up a bit so he could push them down; then she settled back on his thighs where Gaila had been and took hold of his cock. His hips jerked up involuntarily at the first touch of her hand.

"Mmmm," she said. "I've been wanting this for a long time. Ever since you grabbed me in the Shipyard Bar."

"Damn," he muttered. "Me too." She was fingering and stroking him slowly as she leaned up again to remove her panties; he was reaching down to guide her onto his erection when his vision was suddenly obscured. Everything went green and he heard Gaila say, "Now, baby."

He had only a moment to register that what was blocking his view was a beautiful wet green vulva, before said greenness descended to engulf his mouth in a hot genital kiss. At the same time he felt a slick, soft grip slide down to encase his shaft. Both girls were riding him in rhythm, Nyota's hands holding Gaila's hips as they both pinned Jim Kirk to the floor of his own bridge.

Jim held onto Gaila's thighs for dear life, gulping air when he could get it, bending his knees to get some leverage to thrust up into Nyota. His orgasm filled Nyota as Gaila's filled his mouth. Nyota was still thrusting toward her own finish when Jim pushed Gaila off his face and slid down and out from under her, taking Nyota with him. Nyota's mouth came down on his; he held the back of her head with one hand as the other pushed down between them, to find her clit, bringing her to climax as his cock still pulsed inside her. He felt her cry out against his mouth and collapse on his heaving chest.


	2. Gaila and Scotty

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Scotty looked around the bridge. Something strange was definitely going on. People were saying some very suggestive things. And over on the other side of the bridge Lieutenant Hawkins had his hand up that lovely redheaded science officer's uniform skirt, right in plain sight. He gawked a bit, not really believing it.

He turned to comment to Dr. McCoy, who had been standing right next to him, and found himself chest to chest, er, breasts, with the Orion girl from Computer Operations. What was her name? Gail? He took a deep breath, preparatory to asking her to back up just a wee bit, and came over all dizzy. He took another breath, trying to stabilize himself, and looked right into those lovely eyes. Those eyes were grinning right at him. He grinned right back.

"Tha's lovely red hair ya have there, miss."

"Oh, thanks, and it's real, too. Want to see?"

There was a wicked look in the lass's eyes.

He guessed she wanted to show him that she didn't have dark roots.

"Sure, lass. Show me your roots." He wobbled on his feet, just a bit, unsure what the problem was.

The pretty green lass giggled at him and flipped her uniform skirt up. She wasn't wearing any panties at all! Sure enough, the hair revealed now was as bright a red as the hair on her head. He goggled. For some unknown reason, he reached out to touch that bright curly hair. Instead of giggling again, the pretty lass moaned at him. That moan went straight to his crotch, causing a large reaction. It had been some time since he had managed to scratch that itch.

He stroked the soft hair again. He got another moan. His reaction grew. He looked around the bridge, not believing that this could possibly go unnoticed. His eyes bugged out. There was a lot of crew interaction going on - unbelievable crew interaction!

He was suddenly conscious of a soft hand insinuating itself into his trousers to stroke that growing reaction. Now it was his turn to moan. He turned back to the pretty green lass and found her face right next to his. He gasped, drawing in a large breath. For some reason, that did not seem to help at all. His next conscious thought was how soft her lips were. His hand continued to stroke the soft hair under his fingertips. It moved, just a little, slipped down and found wetness. Between the wetness on his fingers and the hand in his pants, he was practically delirious with desire.

When the other green hand pressed down on his shoulder, he didn't resist at all, finding himself on the floor next to the turbolift doors with that lovely green lass under him, cooperating very enthusiastically. He must be dreaming. That was the only thing that made any sense. And if this was a dream, then anything went. He slid his fingers further in, finding the right place, moving in and out, producing lots of wiggling and bucking, as well as lovely, lovely moans. Somehow, she had her hands on his bare butt, kneading and stroking.

He was going to have to do something soon, but he had more help now, guiding him in. Hot, wet, slippery, ah, man, this was wonderful. He pumped again and again, greeted by more and more lovely moans, groaning now himself, until he felt the heat gathering low in his belly, then rushing out. He shook and groaned as he felt her hands tighten against him, pulling him in tight against her as she crooned at him, squeezing all against him.

He dropped his head down, almost limp now. He carefully rolled off her, lying flat on the floor with his trousers still down around his knees. She rolled over and kissed him on the lips once, patting his face and telling him thanks. He didn't know why she was thanking him - it ought to be the other way around. She jumped up and took off across the bridge, heading somewhere. He just lay there, totally relaxed. This was the best dream he'd had in a long time.


	3. Spock

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Spock was oblivious to the unrest around him. He knew that Lt. Uhura was no longer at her post, and he could hear an unusual level of laughter and chit chat behind him. He went on with his work. Eventually, however, he glanced up at the panel above him, which was reflective, and caught sight of something that made his head snap around to verify what he thought he saw.

He had not been mistaken. From where he sat he could see a pair of legs, probably male, still partially clothed and booted, protruding from behind the forward tactical panel. The legs were moving at an angle and rate that suggested vigorous thrusting and Spock deduced that there was someone enjoying sexual activities with the male. After a moment someone rose from behind the panel - Lt. Gaila, there was no mistaking the skin tone - but before Spock could get her attention, to ask what was going on, she had made eye contact with Mr. Scott over by the turbolift and headed in that direction.

He shook his head and turned to query the computer. "Computer, scan bridge for possible airborne toxins or any other irregular content."

The computer's voice responded instantly. "Bridge atmosphere contains normal complement of oxygen, nitrogen, et cetera, with the addition of …" It droned on. Spock realized, listening to the list of chemicals, that something had been released into the air that stimulated the humanoid sex drive. He sighed; aroused humans were difficult enough to deal with in social settings where they were required to keep their clothes on. Or rather (remembering the legs), required to keep their organs to themselves.

The thought of humanoid organs, clothed or naked, produced a curious sensation in his groin; he wasn't accustomed to being aroused by anything as random as a stray thought. What was worse, he seemed unable to control his erectile function. Fortunately, no one was taking notice of him and he swiveled back around to face his console, spreading his long legs out to allow the inconvenient reaction some room to relax.

_**

* * *

Authors' note: We'll make you a deal. You review, fave, or alert, we'll continue...**_


	4. Scotty and ?

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Scotty still lay on the deck, wondering what just happened. It was a heck of a dream, no doubt, but he didn't wake up. Huh.

And in less than a minute's time, the dream turned into a sort of waking nightmare. The science officer - what was her name? - came toward him, sort of insect like and rather...well, he'd seen better...and jumped onto his lap. Her metallic skin glinted in the low lights of the bridge. Her neck and face were wrinkled and kind of reminded him of Keenser's. In other words, not his cuppa tea by a long shot. But he was pinned to the deck. And…whatever, eh? It's an exciting ship, all right.

He very briefly wondered how her species…y'know…did it. But he soon found out. Her eyes darted about before she pressed his face down with two large hands - and plunged two long fingers up his nose. When she reached his brain, he came explosively, on contact.

It was the best orgasm he'd had in, well, too long a time.

The alien lass jumped off him and looked for her next victim, and he was left stunned. And trying desperately to remember her name.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Her name is mentioned later on...you'll just have to keep R & R...**_


	5. Nyota sandwich

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Nyota and Jim gave each other silly grins, then Nyota rolled off him and looked around for her clothes. All Jim had to do was zip up and he rose from behind the panel, smug expression firmly in place, looking around to see if anyone had noticed what they were up to. He saw where Gaila had headed - over to shag Scotty on the floor by the turbolift - and there was some kind of banter going on between Sulu and Chekov, who seemed to be sizing up various crewmembers, male and female. Then he caught sight of Spock - typical Spock, sitting calmly at his station, ignoring the growing erotic atmosphere around him.

Jim sauntered toward the Vulcan's station, only to be preempted by the sight of Nyota Uhura - naked except for her boots - heading over to the helm station. She stood in front of it, leaned over on her elbows, addressed Hikaru and Pavel, who stared open-mouthed at her.

"Hi, boys," she said demurely, as though her luscious body were not draped over their workspace. Her luscious nude body. "Want some?"

The "boys" looked at each other, then back at her.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" asked Hikaru. He never got an answer; Chekov, apparently quite strong for his size and age, had grabbed Nyota under the arms and dragged her over to his side of the console. She giggled and collapsed in his chair as he stood over her, grinning.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she purred and wound her arms around his waist, pressing her breasts against the swelling in his pants. "Come on, Hikaru, let's make a Nyota sandwich."

Hikaru's mind reeled. Then he looked speculatively at Chekov, who shrugged and nodded.

"I'm in," said the Asian, feeling a stupid smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Or I will be soon. How do you want to arrange this, Ensign?"

"Well, Lieutenant," grinned Chekov, already stripping off his clothes, "I suggest we choose sides."

"I have a perfect method of random selection," Hikaru told him. His pants and underwear were on the floor and, like Nyota, his boots were still on. Pavel was completely nude and looked like a blond Russian elf. Nyota's mouth was watering just watching both men.

Hikaru took her hand and stood her between him and Pavel, saying, "Close your eyes, Pavel," then closed his own and lifted their hands and spun her around as if in a dance. Her long hair swept over the two men as she laughed and twirled; when he let go and she finally began to stagger she stuck out her arms, to be caught by Pavel and pulled in close for a kiss. As she slid her hands over his smooth young body she felt Hikaru's tunic on her back and his hands coming round to gently stroke her breasts. Pavel sank his fingers into her hair and made soft hungry sounds into her mouth. Both men were rubbing their erections against her; the pressure was delicious.

She was gently turned until she faced the helm console, then Pavel hopped up to sit on it, holding her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. "Nyota," he whispered. "Will you go down on me? Please?"

"Oh, yes," she murmured, kissed him one more time, then planted her hands on the console on either side of his hips and bent at the waist, taking him slowly into her mouth. He leaned back and looked at Hikaru, who stood behind Nyota, caressing her very fine ass. The sight of her mouth engulfing his friend was rapidly driving reason from his brain; taking his own organ in hand, he guided it to her wet entrance and buried himself all the way. He hoped the sound she emitted was one of approval, because he wasn't about to bow out now.

Pavel was moaning, his head tipped back as Nyota's mouth worked him; Hikaru held her hips steady as he pushed and slid, more quickly, his eyes on the young Russian. As if he could sense Hikaru's gaze, Pavel lifted his head to gaze back. Their eyes locked. Pavel leaned forward as far as he could over Nyota's head and stretched out his hand to touch Hikaru's face, and Hikaru opened his lips and seized Pavel's fingers in his mouth, sucking hard. Pavel cried out and tensed and came in Nyota's hot mouth, Hikaru kept pumping into her, and as soon as he was able Pavel slid off the console to kneel before Nyota, plunging his tongue against her clit, feeling the pressure of Hikaru's length inside her, and hearing her gasp and grunt as her own climax hit. His hands came around, past her backside, to grip the other man's buttocks as Hikaru thrust to his own finish with a groan.

Nyota felt Pavel stand and put his arms around her as Hikaru withdrew from her body. She looked up at the Russian, then over her shoulder at Hikaru, whose arms were around them both. Pavel stroked Hikaru's cheek and squeezed Nyota's ass with his other hand, and all three of them smiled_**.**_


	6. Bones and Ops

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Dr. McCoy was standing with his arms folded, staring absent-mindedly out the viewscreen, which was filled with the sight of hypnotically swirling nebular gas. So for a full minute he didn't realize what was going on around him. Then he felt something that gave him a jolt. A sharp pinch followed by a slow cupping of his ass. What the devil?

Without turning his head, his eyes - accompanied by wrinkled forehead and fiendish eyebrow - immediately darted toward the source of the pinching. There he found a girl standing right next to him at her Ops station. She wore the galaxy's shortest red skirt and a wicked grin. He glanced beyond her to the rest of the bridge and his mouth gaped open. All over the bridge people were doing damn-right incredible things. Uhura was nearly completely in her birthday suit, sandwiched between Sulu and Chekov, who were writhing like any sane man would. And Scotty was…well…whatever the hell he was doing with that metallic lady.

Bones sank to his knees in shock, for lack of anywhere to sit, and the Ops girl wasted no time. Pushing him none too gently over on his back, she went down on her knees, straddling his face, and swiftly unfastened his pants. Taken by surprise, Bones' organ was only just stirring, but the view he was getting of her unclad bottom was remedying the situation.

"Hey, now," he said unconvincingly and the girl laughed and looked down at him from between her legs. Her hair tickled his penis and he shivered. The little red skirt was like a curtain, he thought giddily and pulled it, and her hips, down to hide, feeling the last shred of propriety vanishing. He could feel her fingers and tongue goading his cock into action; once it was stiff as a flag pole she took her hand off it and shoved both hands under him, once again to squeeze his ass.

Bones nuzzled into her sex, randomly licking anything he could reach, and the sound of her moaning against his flesh only made him more fervent. Inspired, he pulled his mouth off her and thrust a finger inside, pushing up, up, until he could go no further in, then adding a finger and pumping hard. Her moans turned to cries, but she stuck to her purpose and reapplied her hand to squeeze and pump him in return.

He performed a quick swap, pulling his fingers out, pushing in two from his other hand, then slid his dripping fingers between her ass cheeks to press firmly against her anus, still pumping hard into her vagina. He was close, so close, but he wanted to taste her come first; she obliged, wetness pouring down his throat as she writhed and wailed, her mouth still full of him, which was good because he immediately shot his load into her.

There was much gulping and gasping and moaning; Bones stroked her buttocks and kissed her warm thighs, and when she finally rose up on her knees and drew aside her skirt to look at him, he grinned at her, upside down, and she shimmied back and kissed him, upside down.


	7. Spock, continued

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Spock's erection was problematic. It did not dissipate as he had hoped, and meditating seemed out of the question as well as likely to be ineffective. He was left with the question of what to do. As he saw it, he had at least three options: he could suffer, he could find a partner among the roiling mass of humanoids engaging in sexual relations on this bridge, or he could assist himself.

In his current state, disconcertingly out of control of his bodily functions, suffering seemed cruel and unnecessarily stoic, even for him. That left two options, the more distasteful of which was having sex - something he had not done before - with a random individual. That left him to take matters into his own hands, he reasoned, then noticed he had already unzipped his pants and was in the process of releasing his penis from its confines.

Like intercourse, masturbation was not something he had indulged in before. He noted in the back of his mind that the pheromones on the bridge were affecting him deeply even though he was Vulcan. It was his pesky Human half that was betraying him.

In any case, Vulcan or Human, he had one whole penis, and it was harder than he'd ever felt it. He was desperate for release, and he gave in to the pheromonal tide and placed a hand firmly around it. Of course he had done this before, in the course of using the bathroom for example, but never before had he gone a step further and allowed himself to squeeze it. He did so, experimentally, and a shock ran through him and he barked out an unheard-of sound. His head snapped up and he looked around, finding that no one seemed to notice, let alone care.

He continued, applying himself to his task. At first he simply squeezed himself several times, taking stock of the sensations that arose. They were remarkable, disturbingly pleasing. Every time he exerted pressure, his penis seemed to jump and move in his hand…and he liked it. He was already sure this would become a regular activity, and he hadn't even quite started yet.

Rather than being assuaged by his touches, illogically his physical craving grew more intense, and he began to feel as though his penis were begging. He moved on to very simply sliding his hand up and down its length. The first time he did so, he gasped at the sharp, pleasurable feeling. He slid up and down again, then again, until his body melted into the motions, which became more like pulls, then more like pumps. At one point he became acutely aware of what he was doing - and where - and nearly fatally lost his rhythm. He looked around from under his formidable eyebrows, as if he could hide with his pants open, his legs spread wide, and a huge green erection in his hand. But again, no one paid him the slightest notice.

He became curious, of course, and switched hands. However, he found that it was not only more difficult, but oddly wrong, as if he were cheating on himself. He quickly added his left back in and tried both hands, slightly rolling himself between them, and he vocalized again when what seemed like hot plasma rose inside him. He returned to one hand, now adding a twist to the end of each pull. The sensations were too great to continue considering scientifically. His breathing became shallow, fast.

And then, the strangest thing happened.

A different part of his mind - a very unscientific part - took over. He began to see images in his head that confused him. Images of himself, as viewed from the outside, sitting at his science station, his legs wide, penis in his hand. With his eyes closed, he both felt and imagined the head of it slipping in and out of his fist.

Then he saw Nyota. He was surprised by her presence in his thoughts. _Nyota?_ If he had turned his head a few centimeters he could have actually seen her. But he closed his eyes and imagined her body, her hair rushing down over her small breasts. He imagined what they might feel like under two of his fingers, his whole hand. What her taut stomach would feel like if he touched her. He imagined her mewling and pushing her hips toward him. She was shining with beauty.

Then his thoughts lurched sideways into something that mortified him, but also made him feel deeply good. He pictured Nyota bent over a console and saw himself standing behind her, his legs spread, his penis about to enter her. His imagination was insufficient to conjure up what that would feel like. But just dreaming of positioning himself at her entrance made something wonderful happen. Back in the waking world Spock howled as hot, white semen shot all over his clothes.


	8. Sulu

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Sulu looked around the bridge. There must be someone here who wasn't already busy. Maybe that cute red-headed assistant science officer? And there she was, standing just behind the command chair, her uniform in her hand, looking around for something, no, make that someone to do. He headed right over there to help her out.

He walked right up and wrapped himself around her from the back, one hand on each breast, and wiggled his hips up against hers. She gave a lovely little gasp and sighed then, rubbing back against him with those round, soft buttocks. His erection grew even larger than it had been, twitching against her backside. He worked her nipples with his fingers, eliciting gasps and moans. Then he realized that her hands were busy already, making herself even wetter than she had been before. She got so worked up that she staggered backwards, forcing him against the back of the command chair.

Now he was trapped. How the heck was this going to work? He wiggled around a bit, trying to get himself free, and his cock slipped down between her ass cheeks, rubbing all along her wet slit. Her fingers found the head and started to rub it, one wet hand sliding back all along his length. Damn that felt good. He started bucking against her, pushing himself into her hands, still playing with her breasts. She was moaning and sobbing and her hands were still busy. This was so good. He thrust towards her again, rubbing the head of his cock up against her and she just exploded on him, screaming and clutching his cock so hard that he came, shooting everywhere.


	9. Lt Dwight Cooper and ?

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Lieutenant Dwight Cooper - the other Communications Officer - watched all of the undulating bodies with great interest. As usual, no one seemed to remember him. He was preparing to join someone, anyone, when the other alien science officer leapt lightly in front of him. He couldn't pronounce her name and her very alien, bug-like appearance sort of freaked him out – but some action was better than none.

Then she shoved her fingers up his nose and inexorably higher. He would've squirmed away from her, but her steady gaze had him hypnotized. Then the tips of those snakelike digits touched his brain and the universe exploded.

His body floated for an indeterminate amount of time as tremors rocked him. He didn't know that an orgasm could feel like that – didn't know that such things existed. Decided that he needed to pay more attention to buggy aliens.

Feeling returned to his cock first, mainly because she was touching him; it seemed like she wanted to give him a little Human loving.

He didn't give a ripe shit – and even if he did, he couldn't have done a thing to stop it. It still felt like his bones had been pulverized.

"Yeah, clean me up," he said, his mouth the first organ to function – probably because he needed to start moaning. Like right that moment.

The mouth on his cock began working harder – it seemed she liked dirty talk.

"Suck it," he said, feeling starting to return to his thighs.

That's when he felt hair brushing him.

The hell? She didn't have hair; she had….ridges.

He forced his eyes to open and looked down. He saw very familiar blond curls between his legs.

Pavel Chekov was giving him a blow job.

For a split second, Cooper was going to push him away; in the next second he decided to just go with it. What Chekov may have lacked in experience he was more than making up for in enthusiasm. Cooper's whole cock was down the Russian whiz kid's throat, and Chekov was making greedy little suckling sounds. Cooper's hips drove up, the sounds making him beyond crazy.

Chekov didn't seem bothered - in fact, if the noises he was making were any indication, he was in favor of more cock, deeper down.

Who knew that what Chekov really wanted for his eighteenth birthday was a mouthful of hard man meat, not the ridiculous chocolate cake Uhura was going to make instead; Cooper was more than ready to make sure he'd get it - whenever he wanted.

"That's it, Pavel," Cooper grunted. "Take it all. You love it, don't you?"

Chekov emitted a sexy moan in response.

"Yeah, kid, swallow that cock," Coop moaned out.

Chekov's fingers moved from where they'd been, busy scratching at the inside of Coop's thighs, and got to work on his balls, stroking, cupping, squeezing; Coop threaded his fingers through the silky curls and guided the mesmerizing mouth up and down, up and down. Chekov was flicking with his tongue, gently abrading with his teeth. Coop felt himself being pushed again – pushed right out of his mind and into that explosive, boneless place that he'd never fully left.

For long moments he drained himself again, this time into the Russian's sweet, soft mouth and throat, and not into his pants.

He wasn't sure which was better – and he didn't really care to decide.


	10. Spock and Nyota

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Spock felt extremely...enlightened. In one afternoon, he had gone from being a man whose only sexual experience was the occasional adolescent wet dream, to one who now wanted to try every sexual activity possible for a humanoid with his anatomy. He had been told that until he first experienced the madness of _pon farr_, sexual satisfaction was illogical and irrelevant.

He wanted to test that theory. Over and over.

He tidied himself up and spent a little time observing the activities going on elsewhere on the bridge. Although obviously sex was meant to be enjoyed with a partner; apparently two or three was not uncommon, he thought, watching Nyota giving Chekov and Sulu a hug before she withdrew from her place between them and looked around. She caught his eye and her expression became - well, the only word he could think of was 'predatory'. When she turned to step up to his station he felt his innards quiver - with anticipation or fear he could not tell.

As she approached, he rose politely and asked, "Is there something you need, Lieutenant?" Apart from a couple of kisses, shared during moments of extreme danger, they had not pursued anything more involved; Spock felt comfortable as her friend and she seemed to feel the same way.

Now his friend stood before him in nothing but a pair of regulation black boots, every curve highlighted by the amber glow, her hair tumbling wantonly over her shoulders. She put her hands on her hips and looked him up and down and this time the organ that quivered was externally discernible. Nyota lowered her eyes to his fly and spoke.

"Yes, Commander, there is. And I believe I have found it."

If Spock had been fully human, he would not have believed his luck. As a Vulcan, he found it logical that Nyota should come to him at some point; he was grateful that the opportunity for his first experience with intercourse might be with her. However, he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Nyota, I - "

"Shh," she murmured and he felt her warm hands busy at his waistband. "It's your first time, I know, Spock. Let me show you."

One thing he did know how to do; he lowered his head and took her mouth softly with his as she finished opening his pants and pushing them down as far as his boot tops. She was obviously adept at multitasking; while he was getting lost in her kiss while still trying to decide where best to take her, Nyota pushed on his shoulders so that he sat right back where he'd begun, in his work chair. Still kissing him deeply, she climbed on his lap, straddling his thighs, and Spock heard himself moan.

"Yes, baby, good, isn't it?" she whispered, running her fingers into his hair and nipping at his lips. Thankfully, it was a rhetorical question. His hands moved from her shoulders, which he had grasped during their descent, down over her breasts, the backs of his fingers brushing lightly across her nipples. It was her turn to moan; she arched her back and he bent her back a bit more to take a nipple in his mouth. He had watched someone doing this in a film once. The film did not do it justice. With his mouth full of her firm breast, her hands tugging at his hair and her sex squirming forward to nestle against his erection, he nearly climaxed without ever entering her.

"Hold on just a little longer," Nyota whispered, tickling his ear with her tongue, and she stood up, her breasts at the level of his mouth. Spock tried to capture one with his lips but she giggled and leaned forward a bit, and then the tip of his penis _was_ touching her and she sank down on him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Spock closed his eyes and opened his mouth, found hers, latched on, and braced his legs; his hands were supporting her backside. He gave none of these logistics any thought; there was no thought; there was only sensation. He pushed up, into her body, and gasped against her lips at the bolt of heat that ran through him. Nyota was holding on as he continued to pump and she rode him to his finish, all too soon, to an unbearable, exquisite orgasm, Spock actually crying out, shuddering, gasping against her neck.

Gradually he lifted his head to look at her face, and she nodded and whispered, "Me, too."

* * *

**_A/N: Spock's education has only begun. If you want more, leave a review so we know you're there..._**


	11. Jim and the Ensign

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Jim saw that Spock had his hands full and stopped halfway to the Vulcan's station. He noticed that the young lady who usually stood at one of the aft Science stations was hanging back, trying to blend in with the wall panels and not looking around at the other crew. This was unusual; the crew who were not engaging in making out, having sex, or doing something that looked like either one were unabashedly watching those who were. The blue-uniformed blonde didn't look frightened...but she did look shy. _Maybe she needs a little encouragement_, he thought, and strolled over to where she stood.

"Ensign," he said with a smile and she blushed immediately.

"Captain," she said, very quietly. "Everyone seems to be having a good time."

"How about you? Don't like to watch?"

"Oh, no," she assured him, blushing even more. "This doesn't embarrass me, not really. I mean, I'm feeling...well, something...too."

"Really." Jim folded his arms and leaned casually on the wall. He was feeling something, all right.

"Really. But, well, I'm engaged to an officer who's going to be transferring to Enterprise soon, and we're both, well, we've never..."

Light dawned. "Ah. You're both virgins and you want to keep it that way."

She nodded as if grateful that she didn't have to say it herself.

"Well..." He was the captain, after all, and responsible for the safety and well-being of his crew. He glanced around, thinking quickly, then took her hand and said, "Come on, I have just the place for you."

She balked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try to ravish you. Although the prospect is very tempting. Your fiance is a lucky guy."

She blushed and giggled. Jim towed her along the edge of the room, making a wide berth around Spock and Nyota, and over to his office, which he'd started referring to as his ready room. He was ready, all right.

They went in and the door closed behind them. She looked around. "Wow. Is this yours?"

"Yep, my little hole in the wall. Spock locks me in here when I have a lot of paddwork to get done. You can lock it from the inside, and nobody can get in unless you say so."

"Oh, Captain!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him surprisingly tightly. "Thank you, so much. I just want to stay out of trouble."

"Trouble can be fun," said Jim and pulled away to look down at her. The prospect _was_ very tempting...and maybe...

"You can trust me," he said firmly. "Really. I'm truly not suggesting you have sex with me. But...there are alternatives. If you want to enjoy this...feeling."

He let go of her; his body was urging him to take her, but his mind told it to shut up and let her decide. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios - or non-consensual sex, either.

The young lady's eyes widened. "Alternatives?"

"Alternatives," Jim said. "What, you don't know about alternatives?"

"Like what?"

This was too good to be true.

"Come on and sit on the couch, and I'll show you."


	12. Gaila and Madeleine

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Gaila was roaming around, looking for anyone available, when she spied scrawly writing on the door to the head. Going closer, she saw that it was in the glowpen used on the tactical displays, and it read: '_No fucking in the head! Single user, hygiene purposes only. Love, your doctor_.'

She grinned to herself. He really was a sweetie. She looked around with a vague idea of finding him to tell him that, but before she could spot him she felt hands sliding around her from behind. She had rid herself of clothing and she looked down to see a pair of scaly metallic appendages creeping up to massage her green breasts.

"Madeleine!" she squealed and turned to hug the other alien. Madeleine hugged her back, then turned her back around to face away, replacing her hands on Gaila's mammaries and making a raspy purring kind of sound.

"Ooh, girlfriend, I didn't know you liked these. I would have offered 'em long ago," murmured Gaila. She was slightly taller than the other girl, whose chin rested on her shoulder as she stroked and fingered. Gaila bent her head back and whispered, "I know what you really want, Maddy," and took the other's hand to guide it up to her face. Maddy spread her fingers and thrust smoothly into Gaila's nasal passages, and her Orion friend instantly came, so deeply that her cries rang and echoed throughout the domed room.

The scaled alien withdrew her trembling fingers, panting from her own silent orgasm, and twined her arms around Gaila, this time in a hug rather than a caress. She rasped something in Gaila's ear and her green friend smiled and said, "Keenser? Absolutely. I'll set you guys up, no problem."


	13. Jim and the Ensign, continued

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Back in Jim's office, on the couch, the captain had been kissing the young science officer for a good fifteen minutes, and she was panting and squirming against him, her hands on his skin under his tunic, his hands cupping her bottom.

"Shannon," murmured the girl. "My name is Shannon. Ooh."

"Those panties have to come off," he whispered. _Damn, just saying the word panties_...

"Um, okay," she agreed, kicking off her boots, and Jim pulled the extraneous garment down and off her petite and shapely legs. While bent over near her feet, he decided to cut to the chase and slid down to kneel between her feet, kissing her calves, knees, up her thighs, which unfortunately tried to snap shut. _Years of conditioning_, he thought and extricated himself as she giggled and blushed.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "What are you doing down there?"

_How can there be any human in the galaxy who wouldn't know what I'm doing?_ thought Jim and grinned.

"Trust me," he purred and gently pushed her skirt up and spread her thighs. Nirvana. The sight, the scent...he had to resist the urge to dive in hard. He licked his lips and finished kissing his way to her mound. Her hands were on his head and she was gasping, in shock, he thought. Good. Tenderly he stroked her lips with his fingers, then with his tongue, at which she jerked and made a mewling sound. When he parted her lips to stroke her wet folds, her breathing deepened even further and she squirmed under his hands and mouth.

Jim placed his mouth over her as if in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue in slowly; Shannon cried out and arched her back, shoving her hips forward and gripping the neck of his tunic. _Sweet...sweetsweetsweetsweet_... thought her captain and abandoned caution, licking and sucking and nuzzling until he felt her give one last thrust and scream out a name he didn't know, presumably her fiance's. She collapsed on the couch, still sitting, and Jim gave her one last kiss and came up to gather her in his arms.

"Sweet," he whispered. She was gasping and panting and looking at him in amazement.

"Holy hot cakes," she said, and they both laughed.

"As long as we're researching alternatives," said Jim, a little desperately, "can I show you how it works the other way around?"


	14. Scotty gets a hand

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Scotty had watched a little forlornly as his Captain disappeared into the ready room with the pert blonde - the engineer had heard that she still held onto her innocence - and he could imagine her wet lips framing the sweet sounds escaping her throat for the first time, skin slick with sweat as her eyes simultaneously begged him to stop and to continue her possession. He licked his own lips in response to his too-vivid imagination, and his hand snaked clandestinely down his front to grasp his hardening member, when sharp little teeth sank into the sensitive flesh where his neck and shoulder joined, forcing a rather embarrassing squeak from his mouth.

He tried to twist away, but hands stronger than he anticipated firmly gripped his waist, nails digging little half-moons in his hips. Scotty dragged a hissing breath between clenched teeth. "Be careful there."

"Shhhh." The moist breath was startlingly close to Scotty's ear, and the tongue that flicked playfully out to catch the shell of his ear made him smile, but obey.

The hands loosened their grip, and one remained lightly on his hip, as the other drifted lazily down Scotty's front, fingers running through the tight curls that clustered at his pelvis. He watched in silent fascination as the slender digits - such perfectly manicured nails - began to wrap themselves around the base of his cock, which had softened slightly due to the initial shock, but was now rapidly regaining its former glory. The hand tightened, moving in slow, sure strokes, and Scotty shuddered in response, reaching back to grab the warm body behind him, but the second hand that had rested on his hip quickly slapped his arm back into place. "Nuh-uh," a voice said warningly, the hand on his penis relaxing.

Scotty's eyes widened in alarm at the silent threat. "Okay, okay, sorry." The words tumbled out of him, and he leaned forward slightly to place both hands on the console in front of him. "I won't move, I promise."

The hand looked pale against Scotty's dark curls, unmoving, and for one terrible moment, he thought that whoever was behind him was going to move away and take its attentions elsewhere. But the long fingers tightened again around him, the other hand dragging its sharp nails roughly down his back. He felt himself tingle all the way down to his toes, but he resisted telling the hand that scored his back to do it harder.

A hot, wet tongue soothed the welts on his back, easing the sting, but sudden sharp teeth teased the pain back out again. His mind didn't seem to know what to do with the conflicting combination of pleasure and pain, and the nearly overwhelming sensations coerced whimpers from Scotty's throat that he hadn't even thought he was capable of. Words could barely be distinguished through the snarling moans and trembling whimpers, but a careful ear might be able to distinguish the most important.

"_More_."

"_Faster_."

"_Harder_."

The person behind him was nothing if not a sensitive listener. The hand was slick now, moving in an achingly perfect rhythm, and even as harsh whispers forced their way past his clenched teeth, Scotty could hear the person behind him moan deeply, and the fingers twitched unexpectedly around his painfully hard cock, pushing him closer to the precipice.

"Oh sweet M - " The teeth closed down on his neck again, tearing apart the oath with a growl that ascended into a wordless expression of pleasure. Scotty realized that the second hand disappeared now that the mouth was leaving perfect little bite marks down his back, and his blessedly cursed imagination exploded in him once again, providing a perfect picture in his head of what that other hand was occupied with. He could see those delicate fingers parting velvet folds, first slipping in one, then two, making sure to give special attention to that desperate piece of flesh, aching and hard, toying with it until an incandescent ecstasy threatened to explode from deep within the center. He thought of the fingers moving in the same rhythm as those torturing him, in time with their ragged breaths, each trying to maintain some semblance of control and failing.

The mouth dragged across his shoulder blades, frantic panting causing something low and visceral in Scotty to flutter in response, and he felt his orgasm looming - an inevitable wave crashing to the shore, unstoppable even if he wanted to.

His hand flew from the console of its own volition, grabbing the slim waist behind him and forcing the taut body against him. The ragged scream of release that echoed in his ear shoved him with a wordless cry over the edge, and distantly he felt traces of molten warmth create erratic patterns on his back.

Scotty's heart threatened to leap out of his chest as the hands tenderly folded themselves across his front, cradling him in an embrace. His own hands came up to cover those holding him, entwining their fingers together as his eyes fluttered shut, and he attempted to relearn how to breathe. Lips rested against his ear, curling up into a smile before the hands suddenly withdrew, the body melting back into the crowded bridge. Scotty grinned, eyes still closed, the knowledge of the owner of those capable hands coming in a flash of smug recognition.

* * *

_**A/N: **Nope, we're not telling. We know who we think it was...you decide who you think it was..._


	15. Gaila and Sir

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

McCoy was still trying to figure out what the hell was happening when Gaila arrived with a spin and a bounce, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess I didn't take my meds, Doc. Do I need to be punished?"

Even though he knew full well that a dozen Orions off their meds wouldn't be able to cause this level of horniness overload, he didn't care. That ass of hers was just begging for the palm of his hand. "Yes," he drawled. "I do believe you do need some correction."

She clapped and bounced up and down, her breasts mesmerizing in their movements.

He frowned stormily. "You're not supposed to _want_ to be punished."

"Oh! Sorry." She stopped with the intoxicating bouncing and clasped her hands behind her back – which just served to push her breasts forward – and schooled her mouth in a moue. "Doctor McCoy, I'm sorry for being such a bad girl."

"Don't apologize, just don't do it again," he said, prowling towards her.

She giggled briefly before biting it back, trying to look recalcitrant. "Okay."

"What was that, Lieutenant?"

"I said okay," she said, louder.

He was standing toe-to-toe with her, glowering convincingly. "I don't believe I heard you over all of the moaning and whimpering that _you_ caused. Now, again, I ask what did you say?"

"I won't make the same mistake again."

"I won't make the same mistake again who?"

"Doctor McCoy."

He shook his head; his fingers were itching to get to work on that ass – it was just as impudent as the rest of her.

"Sir?" she asked.

"That's right. Don't you ever forget it; you are to call me 'sir' at all times."

"Yes, sir," she whispered, going up on tiptoe to kiss him.

He threaded his fingers through those crimson curls and stopped her movement. "I'm in charge here."

"Yes, sir, you're in charge."

"And you need a little discipline."

"Yes, sir, you are one hundred percent correct. I need discipline, sir. Lots and lots of discipline. Mounds of it."

He spun her, pushing at her lower back until she was splayed on her belly across the environmental systems station, her perfect ass canting up towards him. Cupping his hand carefully – he wanted it to tingle, not to hurt – he brought his palm down on one round cheek. She squealed and panted; she pushed her ass back towards him again.

"It seems like you really do realize you are in need of this, Lieutenant. I appreciate a crew member who takes responsibility for her poor choices."

"Yes, sir. More please, sir."

He obliged her, delivering several more of the not-quite-slaps. Her squeals turned to whimpers and moans interspersed with more "sirs." His fingers drifted down between her legs; she was soaked.

"Not yet, Lieutenant," he growled when she groaned deeply at the invasion of his fingers. "I don't believe you have been sufficiently punished for your insubordination."

"No, sir. You're right as always, sir," she said, her hands convulsing on the board beneath her. Her fingers slid recklessly across controls and somewhere in the ship, hot water was turning cold and the food replicators were churning out chocolate-flavored steak; but here on the bridge, McCoy delivered several slaps to the soft roundness of the lower part of her ass – right where it met her luscious legs.

"Sir," she groaned. "Sir, please."

He leaned forward, the roughness of his shirt rubbing against her muscled back. "What do you want, bad girl?"

"Sir, please fuck me."

"Oh, Lieutenant, I think _not_ fucking you would be a much better way of teaching you proper behavior. Don't you?"

"Sir, sir, sir. Please."

He idly tongued her ear while he kept his fingers busy between her legs – playing in the wetness he'd created; his cock was full to bursting – he wanted inside of her. He knew it; she knew it.

McCoy nipped her earlobe, then said, "Since you said please."

He stood and ripped open his pants, took out his turgid manhood, and sank forward into her. She cried out "sir" loud enough to be heard in space – if anything could be heard in space.

"That's right, bad girl," he said, pounding into her, "I am your sir."

"Yes!" she screamed, trying to get her eyes to focus. "Please don't stop."

"Not going to," he panted, making sure to keep up the blistering rhythm she seemed to crave. "You know you need this."

Her eyes were crossing and uncrossing, the bridge vibrating from his thrusts. She noticed movement in front of her and, with great effort, she focused. Chekov was watching them fixedly, his hand pumping his cock hard enough to take off skin. Oddly, he seemed to be more interested in watching McCoy than in watching Gaila; she didn't really care, McCoy was good – very good – he had a hip swirl thing that had her seeing stars.

"You like this, don't you?" he growled into her ear as he leaned forward, driving himself into her. "You like being punished for being a bad girl."

She tried to form an answer, but all that came out was a keening cry as the force of her orgasm ripped through her. Chekov was shooting creamy jets into the air and McCoy lost it, grabbing her hair and pulling as he came explosively.

Panting, he fell forward, his chest heaving against her back. McCoy murmured in her ear, "My bad, bad girl."

"Yes, sir, I'm your bad girl."

"Never let this happen again."

As if. She was going to make sure this happened again. And soon. When it was just the two of them and they had lots and lots of time.

"Oh, sir, I never want to disappoint you again," she replied, lying through her teeth.

"You see to that," he said, his tongue tracing her jaw line. She really was delectable.

"I will, sir. I promise."

"Good girl."


	16. Spock's continuing education

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Jim emerged from his office holding his tunic. He was completely undressed; her introduction to fellatio had resulted in the ruin of Shannon's uniform, when she had panicked at the last second and he had released in the wrong direction. Fortunately, she seemed more amused than embarrassed and thanked him for the lesson in a skill which, he assured her, would come in useful in married life. He had gallantly given her his trousers, which had survived more or less unscathed, and a spare tunic he kept in his desk. She looked really cute in his clothes. Her fiance truly was a lucky guy.

Spock was by now nude from the waist down; there seemed no point in putting his pants, boots, and underwear back on, as he had had to remove them at least twice already and the orgy showed no signs of letting up. Indeed, he was fascinated by the variations being presented to his view. Three female officers from Engineering, Ops, and Communications were stimulating each other manually and orally; he could barely tell where one of their bodies ended and another began. Mr. Scott was sitting on the floor grinning and watching the ladies. Spock considered that the footage from the security video feed would be most educational; as he made a note to download it at his earliest opportunity, Nyota returned to curl up in his lap and make purring noises.

"Nyota?"

"Spock," she whispered, brushing her neck against his face.

He was trying to formulate the most effective way of asking her to repeat her earlier actions when she said, "Oh Captain, my Captain."

Spock abandoned her neck and looked up. Jim Kirk, captain of the _Enterprise_, was standing beside them – and he was nude.

"So, Spock, finally got a little action, huh?" Kirk said jovially, clasping a hand on Spock's shoulder.

Spock turned his attention to the captain – to Jim – and found his eyes drawn to the area between Jim's legs.

Spock had never really looked at another penis - had barely paid attention to his own before today – and he was fascinated with Jim's, with the color of it, with the dark blond curls it nestled into, with the head of it, how it seemed to be swelling just from Spock's attentive eyes.

"Pretty impressive, huh, buddy?" Jim queried. His voice was lower than Spock had ever heard it. In some distant part of his brain, Spock acknowledged that the change in the tenor of Jim's voice was related to arousal; in a much nearer part of his brain, Spock found himself becoming excited by the fact.

"Captain, your penis does appear to be most impressive; however, as I have never had the opportunity to observe another one closely, I cannot make a quantitative statement as to its inherent impressiveness."

Nyota giggled and kissed the tip of Spock's ear. "Ouch, Cappy! That's got to hurt."

Jim looked offended. "Spock, this is a most impressive penis. _Most_ impressive."

"Perhaps," Spock murmured, his hands twitching and his mouth watering.

"Go ahead," Nyota whispered.

"Nyota, I - " he began, but Nyota's hand was over his, guiding it surely toward Jim's hardening member.

The first contact of Spock's palm against Jim's cock was startling. The silky skin felt similar to his own – as did the way it jerked in his palm.

"That's right," Nyota murmured, her tongue caressing the tip of Spock's ear. "You know what you like – find out if that's what _he_ likes."

"I do not - " Spock stammered, his hand loosening; Jim's hand covered his, tightening his grip.

"I like pressure – lots of it," Jim said, "And the head. Make sure to rub the head."

Spock obliged and was rewarded with a breathy groan from Jim and with Nyota writhing in his lap, her wetness brushing against the tops of his legs.

Experimentally, Spock ran his fingers along the length of it, clasped his slim fingers around the width of it.

"Harder and faster are good, Spock," Jim instructed.

Spock began to move his hand as requested; Nyota licked the side of his neck.

It was a most fascinating combination of sensory input.

Jim's penis was jerking and twitching in his grip; Nyota was jerking and twitching against his leg.

"Give it a taste," Nyota prompted, her tongue swirling in the shell of his ear between words, "you need to tell me if it tastes _good_."

Spock licked the head carefully; the taste was pleasant – salty and musky. He decided that he would like to taste more.

"That's it, just point your tongue and swirl it in the little hole," Nyota prompted helpfully.

Spock did as Nyota had requested, and Jim grabbed his ears – forcing his cock into Spock's mouth.

Unsure of how to proceed, Spock held very still. It was Nyota's gentle hands – not Jim's rough ones – that showed him how to move his mouth; her soft voice that instructed him on how to suck and lick – how to follow the ridge with his tongue – how to squeeze his lips tighter as he reached the head.

And through it all, she was grinding against him, over and over.

His mouth was very full of Jim, which is why he missed the little redhead – a junior science officer he looked at every day – when she appeared behind Jim and dropped to her knees. She got very busy tonguing her Captain's ass and balls.

Jim tried to see who was behind him, but he couldn't get his neck to work. Spock was no help; his eye were closed as he concentrated on what he was doing to Jim's cock. Jim knew no help was forthcoming from Nyota, either – she was too busy telling Spock what to do, her eyes fixed raptly on his face.

"Oh jeez," Jim said; his legs were shaking, but he refused to pitch over. He was enjoying the sensations way too much to let them end. He had considerable willpower and he was using every ounce of it to prolong the attentions of the dueling tongues.

Then the unknown presence behind him eased a shapely finger into his ass and crooked it, easily finding the spongy mass of his prostate. Willpower turned to dust as Jim's orgasm roared from his toes and took the top of his head off. Both of them.

Spock was not prepared for the flood of semen that erupted from Jim's cock – was not prepared for Jim digging into the skin of his shoulder with blunt nails. He swallowed instinctively as his friend's cock began to soften and grow smaller.

"Good job, baby," Nyota whispered into his ear.

Jim moved back and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Good job, Commander. You have fun now."

The redhead had bounded to her feet, a huge smile on her face; Jim wandered off, weaving drunkenly.


	17. Where no one has gone before

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

"Now," Nyota said, bumping up against Spock's hipbone, grinding down with force and focus. Spock watched with complete absorption as she masturbated herself against his body – as she pushed herself into shuddering climax. Her eyes slipped closed, her mouth dropped open and her entire body vibrated as if electrified. In the midst of it, Spock took her mouth – losing himself once again in the taste of her.

But not entirely.

As Nyota was riding his hip to climax, someone had fastened her mouth – his mouth? – over Spock's penis. Spock ended the kiss, tearing himself away from Nyota's mouth to discover the little redhead's own mouth very busy tonguing and stroking. Nyota made a little satisfied sound and slid off his body so she could kneel behind the junior science officer.

Spock watched raptly as Nyota slid one hand between the other woman's legs and the other hand across her breasts. As the redhead worked on Spock's cock, Nyota worked on her – stroking and pinching the velvety peaks of her nipples, sinking three fingers into her dripping wetness. The vibrations from her delighted moans coursed through his cock and into his entire body. Nyota watched with hooded eyes, her teeth scratching on the other woman's neck. Spock could not tear his eyes away from the flash of her white teeth, her cinnamon skin caressing the pale skin of the woman giving him pleasure.

His subordinate was taking her time – the slow, long licks and gentle sucks were growing increasingly maddening. Spock remembered that Jim had said he liked lots of pressure. Spock believed that he needed similar stimulation.

"I need - "

"What, baby?" Nyota prompted, her fingernails scratching the sensitive nipples of the woman kneeling between his legs. The redhead moaned; Spock's hips bucked up – driving him even further into her welcoming mouth.

"More," he grunted – not sure of how else to explain his desires.

Nyota grinned wickedly and whispered something into the woman's ear, nipping the curve of it when she was done. Spock remembered how those teeth felt; his stomach tightened in response.

The redhead tugged at Spock's hips until he was slumped in his chair, his ass flush with the edge. Spock caught Nyota's eye, questioning as much as he could with eyes crossed with pleasure - the girl hadn't stopped fellating him for an instant.

Nyota grinned wickedly in response and said, "You're going to _love_ this, baby."

The woman pushed her left hand back towards Nyota – her other hand was once again busy encasing his penis as it left her mouth – and the Communications officer captured the digits in her mouth – sucking until her cheeks hollowed with the force.

Nyota opened her mouth and released the girl's digits and, inexorably, the redhead slid a wet finger into Spock's anus. He jolted from the sensation. Gently, she withdrew, then slid forward again – this time with two fingers.

Nyota watched him fixedly, her fingers idly playing with the other woman's body – giving her space to concentrate. No one wanted Spock hurt.

Spock cried out, a moan of absolute pleasure. His senses were being overloaded with tactile and visual stimuli.

"Give him one more," Nyota prompted, and her companion complied. Her fingers were slim, but three of them filled and stretched his ass – the feeling was almost unbearably pleasurable. She began to slide them in and out even as she doubled her attentions to his penis.

Nyota's fingers sped up, and Spock could hear the wet sounds of her fingers inside of the young woman sandwiched between the two of them.

"I'm giving her three, too, baby," Nyota said, smiling a wicked angel's smile, "It only seemed fair."

The redhead gave a mighty suck on Spock's cock and he had no choice but to obey her unspoken demand. An enormous climax coursed through him and he filled her mouth with his come, just as his Captain had done to him mere minutes ago.

Even as Spock came, Nyota's ministrations met their goal. The redhead moaned and thrashed out her climax, her cries of fulfillment vibrating through Spock's twitching, shooting cock.

He looked down, focusing on Nyota's incandescent face. She was gently kissing her companion's face, and the redhead turned to capture Nyota's delicious lips. Spock saw the flash of Nyota's tongue as she gave it to the woman to suckle. He moved a shaking hand to caress red hair, and then brown.

Nyota pulled away from the kiss, grinned at Spock, and said, "For a recently de-virginized Vulcan, you sure catch on quick."

Spock had absolutely no response to that.


	18. The gang's all here

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Just then everything seemed to converge in front of the navigation and tactical console, on the expanse of floor between the console and the massive viewscreen. Gaila's typically ebullient personality spilled out over the crew as she called out, "Come on, everybody! Pile on!" and flung her uniform dress down on the floor.

Other articles of clothing followed – trousers, underwear of various kinds, even socks. Someone threw in a boot. Jim could hear a man's voice yelling, "Hey!" as a red shirt was tossed in from Scotty's vicinity, apparently removed by another party. There was quite a variety of boxers, briefs, panties, thongs... Someone broke into the emergency stores and an armload of thermal blankets joined the growing nest.

Gaila laughed wildly and tumbled down into the pile on her back. Scotty was quick to follow, landing with his face between her thighs and immediately starting to burrow into her. She flung her arms up for the next arrival, Hikaru, and pulled him down to straddle her face as her mouth opened to taste his hard flesh. In a flash she realized that Pavel had knelt beside her head and was nuzzling Hikaru's neck, taking his friend's hand to guide it down toward his other mop of golden curls, between his legs.

As Hikaru grasped the Russian's cock, tentatively at first, then firmly, Pavel watched the redhead from Science arrange herself, hands on his thighs, ready to suck him once Hikaru's hand finished him off; she looked up at him from beneath her long lashes and he blew her a kiss. Then he saw another woman, behind the redhead, a little blonde he seemed to recall vanishing into the captain's room; she was exploring the redhead's sex with her fingers as if it were a whole new world.

Meanwhile, as Scotty was slowly tormenting Gaila, he sensed his hips being lifted as he sprawled, something closing around his penis, a pair of long legs wrapping around his butt. His mind boggled; who the hell was that and what position were they in? He felt the orifice that engulfed him was wet, not a mouth, therefore likely female.

He took a split second to pull free of Gaila's wiggling mound to look over his shoulder, then under his arm, and then buried his mouth back in the Orion blissfully. It was the girl from Ops, the one who'd been in a 69 with Dr. McCoy. She lay face up, her behind toward Gaila, with her legs folded as she thrust up, almost gently, shallowly, at a weird angle, but a good one.

And she had a mouthful too. Jim Kirk was next in the daisy chain, straddling her face as Hikaru was straddling Gaila's; the Ops girl was taking her captain's cock deep into her mouth, letting him fuck her slowly as her hips rocked against Scotty. Nyota was holding Jim's face in her hands, deep in osculation, his fingers rolling and teasing her nipples. Jim felt her gasp and stiffen and then moan and realized that another pair of hands had taken hold of Nyota's hips. A low growl came from behind her.

"Soon," rasped the growler, "soon I will take you this way, when we can be alone and you are prepared. For now I will pleasure myself on your body,"33 and evidently Spock was rubbing himself between her buttocks, from the motion Jim could feel. He released her breasts and slipped both hands down to bathe in the wet heat between her legs, feeling his first officer's rhythm increasing.

Shannon was blissfully naked now, her fingers pumping her friend's clitoris, something that always worked on herself and seemed to be working now. She didn't think she could reach her own clit and maintain her balance, but some kind person had slid under her and was doing something incredible to her with his tongue...oh, it was Dr. McCoy! She couldn't believe her luck. He was the sweetest man, and gods but that mouth was just...

Bones sucked and lapped the young lady's juices and squeezed her ass and Gaila's face came to his mind. Then someone started fondling his ass and he was able to pull his thoughts away from blue eyes and crimson lips. He refused to pause what he was doing; he'd find out soon enough who that was and what they had in mind.

_Holy crap. _He did yank his mouth loose, ignoring a protesting moan from his victim, and looked down to see what's his name, Lt. Cooper from Comm, rubbing his own cock with one hand and caressing Bones' ass with the other. Coop's fingers slid between Bones' buttocks as Bones lay, face up, knees bent, completely vulnerable.

"Hey, Doc," murmured Coop. "Just this once, eh?"

McCoy stared at the guy for a moment and then decided, what the hell. He returned to sucking the life out of Shannon, twitching and moaning as he felt slick fingers push into his anus, teasing and stroking. Gradually the other man insinuated his penis inside, and Bones felt Coop's hand take hold of his admittedly hard shaft, pulling and pumping with the same rhythm as the nudging inside his ass.

Coop felt long, hard arms come around him, a slim body pressed against his back, and hands came up, stroking his chest, his shoulders, sliding up to cradle his head. Then he felt the fingers come around, palms on his cheeks, and just as he recognized the motion the fingers slid into his nasal cavity and fucked his brains out again.

The chain reaction was incredible. People were thrusting and groping and screaming in ecstasy – mostly in ecstasy – ejaculate was spurting and spilling, mouths sucking and licking. The sound of multiple orgasms went on and on, goading some into further climaxes.


	19. Enterprise

_Disclaimers and warnings in chapter 1._

* * *

Then a less erotic sound broke into the euphoria.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, arms, legs, heads, tentacles tangled up in each other, when the bridge was filled with a familiar, automated voice.

"Computer standing by. Incompatible. Incompatible. Computer standing by."

Spock and Uhura extricated themselves from their situations and went to their stations. "Computer standing by. Computer standing by. Incompatible with Captain Kirk. Incompatible with Lieutenant Uhura. Incompatible with Commander Spock…."

When it became clear the computer was going to be "incompatible" with a list of 1,100 crew members, Spock began working furiously at his console to get it to stop.

The voice was loud and persistent.

"Captain, I cannot trace the source of this malfunction."

Kirk stood up from the ooze of bodies, clutching his tunic like a fig leaf, and made his way to Spock's station. "I don't know, Spock." Kirk spared a glance at the naked Vulcan's semi-erect penis. "There's something funny about it."

"Captain? You believe this is not a computer malfunction?"

"Maybe not. Spock, what are the parameters for life?"

"Homeostasis, organization, growth, metabolism, adaptation, reproduction, response to - "

" - Right. Homeostasis, organization, growth, does this sound like anything familiar?"

He sneaked another glance at the Vulcan's package, which was pretty well done having fun. For now.

"Jim, are you suggesting the gas is alive?"

At that moment the computer left off its litany of incompatible crew members and simply said, "Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk report to the bridge."

"Wait a minute Spock…" Jim walked to the center of the bridge and stood by the command chair, then spoke to the air. "Captain Kirk here."

Various crew members began to rise up out of the mass of bodies and pull on clothing, most often not their own. They all began to watch Kirk with fascination.

"Captain Kirk. Incompatible."

"I am incompatible…with you?"

"Affirmative."

The science officer who previously told them they were entering the nebula - Ensign Sherlock - said, "Captain. The gas _is_ alive. It's speaking to us through the computer."

"Working. Working. Working. Auto destruct in 1 minute."

Kirk was alarmed and spoke to the alien nebula. "Auto destruct?! Wait! We just met."

"Incompatible."

Kirk made another mental leap.

"You're affected by pheromones, too, aren't you? You are looking to…mate…but we are incompatible."

"Affirmative. Auto destruct in 1 minute. Auto. Auto. Auto. 1 minute."

Kirk said, "Auto destruct?"

"Manual release."

"Oh." It took only a second to sink in. "I think I have some experience with what you're going through."

"Function will require 10 seconds to complete. Working."

Spock spoke calmly, "Captain, I cannot access the computer. I cannot disengage auto destruct."

"Function will require 6 seconds to complete."

"It's okay, Spock, I think I know what this - thing - is doing."

'5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

There was a short, quiet moment on the bridge.

"Interface complete." The ship bucked and rocked under their feet and everyone was thrown hard to the right, landing on top of each other. No one seemed to mind. Scotty dragged himself up to lean on a railing and watched with dismay out of the aft viewscreen, where he saw the warp core, ejected, hanging in space while they drifted away from it.

Kirk looked at his first officer. "The gas _is_ alive, Spock-o."

Spock gave him a steep eyebrow. "Jim?"

"Homeostasis, organization, adaptation…and it clearly responds to stimuli."

The computer voice spoke again, and this time it was _their _computer.

"Unknown airborne incursion dissipated. Commencing purification of bridge air supply. Standing down all systems."

_Party's over_, thought Jim and looked around for an unclaimed article of clothing. Couldn't go wandering the halls in the buff. Although if it set a precedent...

He laughed, tapped the comm panel on his chair, and spoke. "Quartermaster, this is the captain."

There was an odd delay, then, "Crewman Bowes here, sir."

"Any chance you could send up a dozen coveralls to the bridge? It got a bit messy up here and some of our uniforms have been, um, damaged."

Another pause.

"Well, sir, I'll have to replicate some more...I've been getting requests from all over the ship." Did Bowes sound...embarrassed?

Jim grinned. "You know what, Bowes? Never mind. I think we can make do. Kirk out."

He punched the _close_ button and swung around in the chair, chuckling. So the party hadn't been confined to the bridge! And if he was not mistaken, that had been an orgasm that had shaken his ship. He patted the arm of the chair and looked out the viewscreen.

"Was it good for you?" he murmured.

* * *

~~~###~~~

_**A/N:** That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed our maiden voyage (so to speak)._


End file.
